


Salsa

by carolxkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Humour, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara is oblivious, Lena Luthor - Freeform, OOC, Out of Character, Salsa Classes, SuperCorp, alex danvers - Freeform, im bad at tagging, kara and lena dont know eachother, kara has superpowers, kara messed up, lena can dance, lena x kara - Freeform, samantha arias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolxkara/pseuds/carolxkara
Summary: Based on the AU prompt: Person B: Welcome to salsa class! Who’s ready to dance?Person A: *hiding a bag of tortilla chips behind their back* there’s been a misunderstanding.Except it's a bit different.





	Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since August! I've just had a lot of tragic stuff happening in my life since then so I haven't had time to update. But my life is really good right now (I recently graduated from high school so I'm toxic-environment free). But this piece isn't a favourite but here you go.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy

She didn’t know how she got here. Alex had told her about this class and as soon as the words “salsa” left her sisters mouth, Kara was ringing the place to book in a lesson. Kara has always wanted to try new things, so much that her complaining about it drove Alex to look things up for her sister. 

After booking in her spot in the class, Kara was ready to hang up the phone but before she could, the lady on the other end of the line spoke once again.

“And please remember, you’ll need a partner for these lessons.” The receptionist lady said to Kara before thanking her and saying goodbye.

Later in the day, after defeating yet another rogue alien, Kara and Alex were sitting on Kara’s couch eating ice cream when Kara decided to bring up the salsa class.

“Why would I need to bring a partner to do salsa? It doesn’t seem that hard to me.” Kara asked her sister, confusion laced her face.

“I don’t know, just know that I won’t be going with you. I have other plans.” Alex shrugged before looking down at the ice cream in her lap and grabbing another spoonful.

“But I didn’t even tell you when the class was!” Kara said to Alex, why wouldn’t Alex want to go to a salsa class with her?

Gaining no response, Kara just crossed her arms and sighed. Who would want to go with her?  
\--  
Turns out, nobody wanted to go with her. Kara asked everyone she was close enough with. Winn, James, Brainy and hell, she even asked Clark. Yet nobody raised their hand to join her. Everybody already seemed to have plans for the next night. So, Kara just had to go by herself. She hoped there was another lonely person in the class who needed a partner.   
Which is how she got into the current situation. She stood at the back of the room, looking around and noticing the women dressed in these knee length dresses with tights and small heels. Confusion ran through her as she glanced down at herself and saw tights, sneakers and a tank top. Why were these people dressed so weirdly, for a salsa class? Kara thought there were a bit extra, considering they might get their dresses dirty, and Kara for sure wouldn’t want to get her dress dirty.  
Also, where was the counters and cooking utensils? It was just a square room, with a wooden floor, bars on the walls and a mirror at the very front that took up a whole wall, it was the wall.

Kara was brought out of her questioning as the door to the room opened and a tall lady stepped in and announced her presence.

“Hello everybody! It’s nice to see you all. I can see we have some newbies in the class today.” The woman smiled as she looked over at Kara, looking into those eyes made Kara’s cheeks heat up, her eyes were gorgeous.

“So, before we get started, I shall introduce myself. For those who don’t know me, my name is Sam and I’ll be your instructor for the next few weeks. Now how about a warm up?” Sam smiled at the group in front of her. 

Clapping her hands together, everyone sprung into action. Kara stood still, feeling like a fool, she had no idea why people started stretching. Were they really serious about salsa? 

Shrugging her shoulders, Kara started to follow what everyone else was doing, she didn’t really need to do the stretches but she didn’t want to look even more of an idiot than she felt. 

Hearing footsteps approach from behind her, Kara lifted her hands from the ground and stood up straight, turning around, she came face to face with the instructor, Sam.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” Sam smiled brightly at Kara.

The other woman’s smile was contagious and immediately Kara found herself smiling back,

“I’m Kara, I’m new to this whole, salsa thing.” Kara beamed, Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Well, I could definitely tell with your chosen attire. Anyway, did you bring a partner today?” The tall brunette questioned.

Kara felt her smile drop a little, shaking her head she told Sam that she came by herself.

“Well lucky for you then, one of my students recently went through a break-up so now, she comes by herself. Are you happy dancing with a woman?” Sam’s smile got a little tighter and Kara nodded happily.

“Of course, that’s no problem with me,” Kara smiled.

“Great, now beware, she may come off as ice cold but really, she’s all bite and no bark.” Sam smiled before walking off to a woman who was bent over touching her toes.

Kara couldn’t help but stare, waiting for the woman to stand up so she could see her face.

And when she finally did after Sam clearly started talking to her, Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. The woman was absolutely breath-taking, and Kara’s breath was not easily stolen from her. 

After a couple of more words from Sam, the woman looked over at Kara, noticing she was looking, Kara smiled and waved a little, the other woman simply stared for a few seconds before looking back at Sam. 

Kara put her hand back down and her smiled dropped, she felt a bit like a fool now, but Sam did say that the woman may come off a bit icy, but Kara would have to learn to get over that.

After another minute of standing alone looking like a fool (again,) Sam and the woman walked over, Kara watched as the woman strutted over like she owned the place, she reeked of confidence.

“Kara, this is Lena. She’s more than happy to be your partner.” Sam backed off slowly,

“good luck,” she mouthed over the back of Lena’s shoulder, Kara nervously let out a laugh before sticking out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Kara, nice to meet you” the other woman just looked at the hand before hesitantly shaking it.

“I’m Lena, you too.” Lena said nothing more before she turned around and looked as Sam walked to the front of the room.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please? Right, now that you’re all warmed up, I’d like you all to get what you need out and then we can start!” Sam said cheerfully. Kara liked Sam, she seemed very sweet and happy.

Kara turned around and knelt in front of her bag, she rummaged around until her hands landed on what she was looking for. Grabbing it, she pulled it out of the bag and stuck her other hand in the bag, looking for the other bag, when she found it, she grabbed it and stood up. Turning around, she came face to face with Lena, who looked very unimpressed. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, Kara felt her smile droop a little, but she soldiered on.

“I’m just grabbing the stuff we need for the salsa.” Kara explained, she felt a bit intimidated by Lena, which was a bit odd, Kara didn’t get intimidated often.

“Jesus Christ,” Lena muttered, she sighed before turning and walking over to her bag, she pulled out her phone before typing something. She found what she was looking for and then walked back to Kara, showing the blonde what was on her screen,

“Salsa; Salsa is a popular form of social dance that originated in Cuba. The movements of Salsa are a combination of Afro-cuban dance, Son, cha-cha-cha, mambo and other dance forms.”

Kara felt the blood rush to her cheeks, oh, salsa was a dance? Kara had never heard that before.

Why would someone name a dance after a food? Kara wondered.

Hiding the food behind her back, Kara murmured,

“there’s been a misunderstanding…” Lena could only laugh as she went to put her phone back in her bag.

Kara quickly turned and put the food back in her bag before she zipped it up and slipped it onto her shoulder, she was about to leave when she heard her name being called out.

“Kara?” It was Sam.

“Where are you going?” Sam questioned, she felt a bit confused, she watched as Lena walked away from Kara and then she saw Kara packing her bag and started to walk out.

“Uhm, so there’s been a misunderstanding? I thought this was a salsa class.” Kara said, Sam chuckled a little,

“this is a salsa class, Kara.” Sam stated. She thought it was quite clear what class this was. It did say “Salsa Classes” on the flyer.

“No, No. I thought this was a class where you’re taught how to make edible salsa.” Kara exclaimed.

Sam’s eyes went wide in surprise, she let out a quick laugh before she saw the clear embarrassment on Kara’s face.

“Hey, it’s fine. No need to be embarrassed or anything. Please don’t go, you’ve already paid for one class, you may as well stay for one and see if you like it or not.” 

Kara thought about it for a second, she did already pay for it, and she did need to do something else with her life except Supergirl duties and Catco stuff. Releasing a sigh, Kara nodded before putting her bag back down and smiling a little at Sam.

“And by the way, I’ve never actually seen Lena laugh, so thanks for making a mistake.”

Smiling before walking away, Sam went back to the front of the class. Kara just hung her head, feeling the blush come back to her cheeks again.

Seeing that she was back by herself and Kara didn’t look so embarrassed any longer, Lena made her way back to the blonde.

“So, you ready to do some dancing or did I need to run to the store to grab some limes?” Lena asked.

Kara raised her head, ready to defend herself but then she saw the teasing smile on Lena’s lips, Kara let out a laugh before answering.

“Well, I guess dancing? But I was really looking forward to making some salsa.” Kara sighed, she’d just have to google a recipe when she got home.

“Right, well, I guess we should start paying attention.” Lena turned to the front of the class before Kara had the chance to reply.  
\--  
When the class had finished, and Kara could finally breath properly, simply because Lena had stopped touching her, she grabbed her bag and made her way over to Sam.

“Thank you, Sam, for convincing me to stay. It was a really fun class.”   
Sam smiled at the blonde woman,

“Anytime, and hey, does that mean you’ll be back next week?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh- yes? I’ll definitely be back, I already want to learn more.” Kara groaned, Sam just laughed, that was, until she saw Lena walking over, and she quickly made her exit and said goodbye to the other students.

“Hey Kara,” Lena tapped Kara on her shoulder, 

Whipping around in shock, Kara nervously pushed up her glasses,

“He-hey Lena, what’s up?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something? I’d really like to talk about how you somehow got salsa and well, salsa mixed up.” Lena smiled up at her, and Kara swore, that her future flashed before her eyes.

“Yes!” Lena’s eyes widened at the enthusiasm, “I mean, yeah, that would be really nice, Lena.” 

“Great, I’ll go grab my bag and then we’ll go?” Kara nodded and then she looked over to Sam.

“Oh my god,” Sam mouthed with wide eyes. Who was this blonde princess who broke the ice queens’ heart? 

Kara just shrugged and made her way over to Lena.

“Ready to roll?” Kara asked at the bent over figure, 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Lena said as she stood up straight.

“Right, well I don’t have a car, I walked here.”

“Well luckily for us, my car is parked right outside.” Lena smiled as they walked through the door and down the stairs, eventually they got outside, and Kara looked around trying to spot a car that looked like Lena would drive.

Kara didn’t have to look very far as Lena started walking over towards a Rolls Royce that was parked beside the curb.

Kara looked at the car in astonishment, how rich was this lady? A fricken Rolls Royce?

“I know it’s a bit expensive but if you have the money, why not treat yourself, right?” Lena said amusedly, the look on the blondes face was priceless.

“Yeah, right. Nothing wrong with that,” Kara’s mouth just wouldn’t seem to shut, embarrassingly, Kara finally shut her mouth and looked over at Lena who had an amused look on her face.

“Well, I guess we should get a move on then.” 

Kara followed Lena over to the car, she was about to reach out and open the door but Lena beat her to it, Lena opened the door for her, Kara swooned, she was already preparing their wedding in her head.

“Such a gentleman,” Kara gushed as she sat in the expensive seats.

“Why, I do try.” Lena smiled before she shut the door.

Kara watched as she made her way around the car and opened the door, before sitting next to Kara in the driver’s seat. 

Turning on the ignition, Lena turned to Kara,

“Usually I have a driver, but I’d rather not have anyone find out I go to salsa classes.” 

“You have a driver? What for?” Kara questioned, why would Lena need a driver? Was she missing out on something? Was Lena some rich actor she missed out on or something?

Lena pulled out onto the road and after a few seconds of silence, Lena spoke up.

“You really have no idea who I am do you?” Lena asked with a gleam in her eye.

“Nope,” Kara said popping the ‘P’.

“I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena raised her eyebrow, Kara’s mouth opened in confusion, was that supposed to mean something to her?

“Sorry, that doesn’t ring a bell,” smiling nervously at Lena, worried she offended the other woman because she doesn’t know who she is.

“Well, this is very refreshing, have you ever heard of LuthorCorp?” 

“Yeah, it was run by Lex Luthor, but then he went on a massive murderous rampage and tried to kill Cl-Superman!” Kara chuckled nervously, how many times was she going to mess up like that?

“Right, yes that’s my brother.” Lena braced herself for the oncoming judgement and disgust.

“Oh, okay.” Kara burrowed her eyebrows, what was she to do with new information? Lena hasn’t come off like she was evil or anything, she had been nothing but sort-of kind to   
Kara for the past two hours.

“Yep.” Lena sighed, pulling over, she put the car in park and looked at Kara.

“Are we here? That was a short drive, we should’ve just walked, saved the gas.” Kara reached to unbutton her seatbelt until she realised that Lena wasn’t making a move to exit the car.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara questioned with concern.

“I understand if you never want to see me again Kara, having a psycho brother is enough reasoning to stay away.” Lena stated, she would have thought Kara would be eager to hope out of the car, not seeing if she was okay.

“Uh, well unless you’re driving me to a murder house and not a coffee shop, I should probably get out.” Kara mockingly grimaced.

Letting out a laugh, “No, I’m not going to murder you.” Lena said.

“Right, well, let’s get back on the road, I need some caffeine.” Kara enthused, she really didn’t need the caffeine, but she wanted to spend time with Lena.

“Okay.” Lena murmured, putting the car in drive she pulled back out onto the road.  
\--  
“Thank you for inviting me for coffee Lena, I really enjoyed myself.” Kara smiled at the shorter woman.

Kara truly enjoyed getting to know the woman more. Considering Sam said she was quite a cold woman, Kara thought quite the opposite. 

The Lena she just spent a couple hours with was bright and more than happy conversing with Kara about anything. They talked about food to science and even their common interest in N’SYNC, which Kara was shocked to find out that Lena liked to listen to them too, so at least she wasn’t alone in the world like she thought she was.

“It’s no problem, I enjoyed myself too.” 

Lena’s smile brightened up Kara’s day, she had never seen a smile that just made her feel all warm inside. Usually only puppies and potstickers did that. 

“Well if you wouldn’t mind, I’d be happy to do this again sometime.”

Kara hoped that Lena would say yes, she wanted to see more of this woman. She still wasn’t 100% about going back to those dance classes so if she never did, at least she would have coffee with Lena.

“Yes of course, maybe next time we could do dinner.”

Kara nodded happily, she would pick up rubbish on the side of the road if it meant that she could see Lena again. 

“For sure.”

The two smiled at each other, and in that moment they felt nothing but peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any tips or anything just comment :) Don't forget to kudos!


End file.
